


Autumn Activities

by Rogercat



Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [20]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Married Couple, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: A day in autumn can look different for a married couple
Relationships: Oromë/Vána (Tolkien)
Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Autumn Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidoshka/gifts).



Like all the four seasons of the year, autumn was a time of changes. For northern Valinor, it meant that most baby animals that had survived summer was almost ready to living without their mothers unless they remained with her over winter as well, many birds of prey left for the warmer south, the trees changing the colour of their leaves into varying shades of red, orange and yellow. 

Now at dawn, a flock with a huge number of geese flew over a open wheat field, where another flock was already present. 

_ Bang! Bang! _

Several shots was fired, echoing in the air and at least five of the large birds fell dead down to the ground. 

“Hide the bodies and move the flyers before next flock arrives, the wind have died down and the flyers will betray that something is not as it should!” 

It was Oromë, who helped several other hunters to shoot the wild geese from some hiding places inside layout blinds around some big hay bales and trying to hit as many birds as possible. The full-body decoys made it seem like another flock had already landed for some rest during the long flight south. 

“Now!”

Being a very experienced hunter thanks to choosing that path of life already when he was but a mere youth of sixteen years, Oromë rarely missed a shot. While being most famous as a bear hunter, he was not above helping to hunt other game animals since it always helped him train on being better in other forms of hunting. 

“A good morning hunt. Time for some coffee.”

“Oh no, you greenhorns. I want my wife's homemade tea blend,” Oromë laughed as he opened the the lid of the thermos with the still hot water for his tea. The scent of the dried leaves in the shut tea bag when he opened it, told him that Vána had chosen ginger this time.

With some luck, he would arrive home today after a successful hunt, with enough many geese to stuff one of their freezers in the outbuilding for the coming month. Autumn was the season where bird meat was most commonly eaten for them, not counting the whole roasted chicken they would eat as part of their traditional Yule dinner at home because a whole turkey was too much for two persons. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Back home in the log cabin where they lived outside Formenos, Vána just finished her daily dance practices and finished off with making some movements that would prevent the muscles from becoming stiff. 

“Hello there, Goldberry,” she greeted the female Redbone Coonhound that came to see what happened in this room, “are you missing our shared, fearsome bear hunter?” 

She had never regretted giving up a promising career in the dance world for him, not even now when so many years had passed. Born with a natural talent for dancing and starting to train from a early age, Vána had slowly lost the passion for dance as it became less about having fun and more to constantly win the competitions she took part in by the requests from her parents. The mere idea of doing ballet, where she would ruin her feet, still existed as a nightmarish horror in the back of her mind. 

But it was in her early 20s as she first had seen Oromë, among the audience for the play where she had been a background dancer. Even when dressed in a fine suit, it was impossible not to notice his strong shoulders and piercing eyes that followed the dancers on stage with the same attention as if he had been out hunting. 

“It is pretty funny, to recall how many of the other girls suddenly felt like a deer being found by a predator hiding in the bushes....” 

As a hunter, being likened to a predator was nothing uncommon for Oromë and many women felt drawn to him as a sort of manly man rarely found in the modern world. Neither he or she had been out on a “ future spouse hunting” that evening as he later would joke, but when their eyes had meet for a moment during performance, it was enough for Vána to desire a meeting with him. Therefore, in that moment, she had removed her green half-face mask in one elegant movement and tossed it away from the stage. And Oromë had caught it in a such quick response that she did not doubt that he would come backstage later to return it to her.

“Come on, Goldberry. We have those homemade meatballs to make for dinner tonight and then check on Nahar out in the pasture for Oromë, that joint inflammation of his is almost fully healed but he still needs a few more days to rest.” 

Vána knew that her husband blamed himself for the injury his beloved horse had suffered last week, during a friendly race with one of Oromë's fellow riding hunters. Thankfully said injury could be treated with ten days of rest and Nahar enjoyed some days off from the hunting. 


End file.
